Jay On The Breeze
by Nalatinkercopper97
Summary: Crowfeather knew Leafpool was pregnant with his kits and was there for their birth along with Nightcloud his mate from wind clan who was also close to giving birth to his kit . Crowfeather and Nightcloud return to Windclan with Breezekit and Jaykit . While Leafpool returns to ThunderClan with Lionkit and Hollykit to be raised by her sister and her mate.
1. Chapter 1

Crowfeather knew Leafpool was pregnant with his kits and was there for their birth along with Nightcloud his mate from wind clan who was also close to giving birth to his kit . Crowfeather and Nightcloud return to Windclan with Breezekit and Jaykit .  
While Leafpool returns to ThunderClan with Lionkit and Hollykit to be raised by her sister and her mate. Watch as Jaykit grows into a warrior of windclan next to his brother Breezekit . Not knowing he was just half's brothers of Breezekit and he had  
a full blood sister and brother in ThunderClan , who were also Breezekits half siblings . Jaykit even being born blind only wanted to be a warrior and serve windclan . With his brother and father by his side he wouldn't let anything stop him .

size="1" noshade=""

Leafpool carefully makes her way to the ThunderClan , windclan border with her sister Squirrelflight . Heavy with kits , one of which would go to their father Crowfeather in windclan to be raised along his mates kits . While the others would be raised  
/in ThunderClan by here sister and her mate because Leafpool is a medicine cat and they weren't allowed to have kits or mates for she would have to watch others raises her kits from afar .

When they reach the border they see two black cast one standing guard and the other laying down nursing a newly born kit , that was just as black as his parents . Crowfeather says " Breezekit is awaiting his sibling ."

After Crowfeather finishes speaking , Leafpool lets out a gasp and Squirrelflight says " He won't be waiting for long ."

As her sister lays down Squirrelflight fetches her a stick to bite down just as the first kit is ready to come . Leafpool bites down on the stick as the first kit comes out . Squirrelflight takes it to clean , as Leafpool breathes and waits for the  
next

kit to come and Crowfeather walks over to see if this is the kit he wants to take seeing he is male but a red tabby Tom looking to much like Firestar for him to take .

He tells Squirrelflight " That one is yours to name ." She looks at the kit and says " His name will be Lionkit , it fits for a brave little warrior ."

After she names the kit Leafpool gasps again in pain before the arrival of the second kit . Which is again taken to be cleaned by Squirrelflight . With Crowfeather still standing near Squirrelflight he can tell this one is a she cat this one completely  
/black like him and Nightcloud but he doesn't feel drawn to this kit either .

He shakes his head and says " She is yours to name also Squirrelflight ."

Much like Lionkit she looks at the kit and then says " Her name will be Hollykit because her fur looks spikey like the leafs of a hollytree."

Leafpool gets time to feed her two kits and rest before the third and last of her litter is born the kit Crowfeather and Nightcloud would be taking . It joins the world much like its siblings did with a gasp of pain and quickly once it's ready to  
join

the world .

Squirelflight moves forward to clean the kit but is stoped by Crowfeather getting the kit and taking it to Nightclouds side to clean it . He looks at the pale grey kit with black tabby stripes and and thinks he is perfect , clan will think his pale  
coloring

comes from my mother Ashfoot. He places the kit next to the only sibling he would ever know he had Breezekit . Allowing him to nurse for the first time be for they headed back to windclan .

When he starts nursing , Leafpool speaks for the first time since she started giving birth " Please tell me what you will name him ?"

Crowfeather looks back at her as he helps Nightcloud stand " He shall be Jaykit because like his brother when he runs you will feel his breeze . He will soar on the wind like a jay."

With that he picks up both Breezekit and Jaykit and supporting Nightcloud , they start to walk back to windclan .

As they get half way to windclanscamp they are meet by a Trio of cats Onewhisker , Ashfootand Mudclaw.

Ashfootcomes forward and asks "where were you two . Tallstar sent us out to find you ."

Crowfeather answers his mother after he helps Nightcloud sit and puts his kits at her side " We want for a walk to get some exercise but when we were at the ThunderClan border ready to turn around when she started to give birth . We were to far from  
camp

to get her there in time and I couldn't leave her . So I helped her give birth and when she was able to stand again we started towards camp again ."

Ashfoot looks at the kits that were here grandchildren and asks " What are their names ?"

Crowfeather says " The black is Breezekit , the gray tabby is Jaykit ."

Ashfoottells her son " Strong names for strong kits ." Then turning towards Mudclaw and Onewhisker and says " Help Nightcloud back to camp and to the nursery ." Then turning back to her son saying " Take one of the kits and I will take the other  
/and we will finish in the morning you all need to rest ."

Crowfeather simpliy nods his head and picks up Jaykit letting Ashfootpick up Breezekit to carry to camp .

Then follows after his mother when she starts back to camp after Onewhisker , Mudclaw and Nightcloud .

Once they reach camp they see Barkface coming out from the nursery . Once Barkface sees Ashfoot and Crowfeather with Breezekit and Jaykit .

He says bring them to "Nightcloud in the nursery . I will look them over quickly they seem healthy but they were early and it never hurts to make sure ."

Crowfeather and Ashfootdo as Barkface says and go to nursery placing the kits next to Nightcloud were they start to nurse again . Barkface asks their names as he listens to their hearts and breathing ."

Crowfeather uses his tail togesture to his kits " Breezekit and Jaykit ."

Barkface says " They seem healthy . I'll leave the four ofyou alone to rest ."

Crowfeather says " Thank you Barkface " as he curls up in the nest next to his sleeping kits and mate .

* * *

 **The next chapter will be what happens when Leafpool and Squirrelflight return to ThunderClan with Hollykit and Lionkit .**

 **Tell me what you think in the reviews . Feel free to favorite and follow if you want .**


	2. Lionkit and Hollykit

Leafpool carries her first born kit Lionkit towards ThunderClans campwhile Squirrelflight carries her second born Hollykit . But they weren't even hers to raise because medince cats couldn't have kits or mates . So Lionkit and Hollykit would be  
raised by Squirrelflight and her mate Brambleclaw . She wouldn't even get to see her third kit grow from a far because he was in windclan with his father being raised along side his half brother instead of his litter mates . She would be there watching  
from afar . The first time Lionkit and Hollykit opened their eyes , took their first steps , left the nursery for the first time . But she would never see any of Jaykits first that honor would go to Crowfeather and. Nightcloud who he would grow up believing  
was his mother .

Leafpool is drawn out of her thoughts as they reach the the camp . Squirrelflight enters first with Hollykit dangling from her jaw , proudly on display for all to see . Then Leafpool enters mentally saying goodbye to her kits even though she was not leaving  
them like she was Jaykit she would after this moment be their mother that job would fall to Squirrelflight . Once she is in with Lionkit she is greeted with the sight of Brambleclaw rushing towards Squirrelflight to meet his newly born kits because  
that's what they were now his and Squirrelflight and not hers and Crowfeather and she had to be okay with that .

She also sees her father and mother coming over to see their daughters kits Firestar and Sandstorm .Young Lionkit looks so much like them both they won't wonder where his colors came from , they may question where Hollykit got the black from but Brambleclaw  
is a dark color and his sister Tawnypelt Is mostly black so they won't look to hard at it .

She takes Lionkit into the nursery where Brambleclaw is getting Squirrilflight and Hollykit settled into a nest .

Then she tells Brambleclaw " They are both heathy and Squirrilflight is doing fine as well.

Rest with them for a while . I will tell the clan of there health as she leaves the nursery . 


End file.
